


Sweet Tea

by jolimelon



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon
Summary: When the day was particularly stressful for Shiro--Adam always knew. Whether it was intuition or years of getting to notice even the slightest difference in Shiro's demeanour, he knew.





	Sweet Tea

When the day was particularly stressful for Shiro--

Adam always knew. Whether it was intuition or years of getting to notice even the slightest difference in Shiro's demeanour, he knew. 

Shiro would walk into the door, attempting to act as he always did so as to not worry Adam, but his attempts were made in vain. Adam's eyebrows sunk down as they often did when he was sympathetic, and the kiss that he had greeted Shiro with had been held much longer than it usually was.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, the palm of his hand still cupping Shiro's cheek as he pulled from the kiss.

Shiro nodded his head, his hand placed on top of Adam's, slowly lowering it to his side. "Just a long day," he answered curtly, "How was yours?" 

The classic conversation shift never worked on Adam. Shiro didn't know why he ever tried. 

"Did something happen?" 

"No, nothing really. Just one of those days, don't worry about it." 

"Hmm," Adam mused, not entirely content with the response he'd been given. "I'll make tea." 

Shiro would never object to a cup of tea. Adam made it just the way he liked it, even better than when Shiro attempted to make it himself. 

By the time that Shiro had hung his jacket, slipped out of his work clothing and into lounge wear, Adam had the tea cups prepared with sweet, soothing tea. 

They sat alongside each other on the couch, their knees pressed together, Adam's hand gently on Shiro's thigh. As they sipped at the still-hot teas, Adam always managed to coax the days troubles out of Shiro without much effort. Shiro wasn't the type to easily unload his problems on somebody, unless that somebody happened to be Adam. 

Adam was easy to talk to. He had a calm, tranquil aura that eased Shiro's stress simply via conversation. But it didn't end there. Adam always went the extra mile. 

Before their tea cups had fully emptied, Shiro found himself wrapped snugly in Adam's arms, his cheek pressed against the warmth of his chest. He could hear the rhythmic beating of Adam's heart, the sound as familiar as home and just as sweet. 

Adam's upper back rested against the arm of the couch, Shiro's weight pressing down on him, though not uncomfortably. He kept his left arm wrapped around Shiro's shoulder, the light reflecting brightly off of his wedding band, as his right hand remained occupied with the gentle brushing of Shiro's hair. He worked in long strokes, beginning from the large tuft of hair in the front, gliding until his fingers reached the back where he would then gently caress the portions of buzzed hair with his fingertips. 

It would be a weakness for any man, and Shiro was no exception. 

He shut his eyes once they became too heavy to hold open, his shoulders as eased as he could manage. 

"Don't stop," Shiro mumbled, "That feels really good." 

Adam laughed, "I won't." he replied. "Are you feeling better now?" 

"Mhmm," Shiro's voice was hardly more than a soft whisper, "Much better."

"So, it was just one of those days, huh?" 

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep well last night, and then everything went wrong today."

"Aw, that's rough," Adam twirled his fingers around Shiro's ear, his nails etching a trail to the nape of his neck. "You've been pretty stressed lately. It must all be catching up with you now." 

"I think you're right."

"I know I am," Adam teased, a laugh lurking beneath his breath. "You wear all of your stress in your shoulders. I can feel how tense you've been."

"I don't feel too tense right now." Shiro smiled.

"Mm, just a true testimony to the power of a good hair massage."

"I can't deny that." Shiro mumbled, nuzzling his face against Adam's chest. "I'm getting sleepy already- so you know."

"I don't mind," Adam's voice had become as soft as the touch of his hands, "Take a nap for awhile. You need it."

"I shouldn't waste my time like that," Shiro protested weakly. He knew there was no point in resisting. Sleep was too sweet of a temptation while Adam played with his hair the way that he did. "But a few minutes couldn't hurt."

Adam smirked to himself, no stranger to such a victory. He leaned his head downward, giving Shiro a lasting kiss on the top of his head, and listened to the sounds of his breathes becoming heavy before he had even pulled away.

"Sleep well, sweetie." Adam mumbled, leaning his head back and closing his own eyes. His fingers continued to stroke Shiro's hair until gradually fading as he drifted off into a quiet sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! I left the universe pretty vague so that you're free to imagine whether it's canon verse or not- totally your choice! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me! I'll be doing my best to post a little drabble once a day or every other day!


End file.
